the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Zigby episodes
Episodes English # Zigby Puts on a Play # Zigby's Treasure Hunt # Zigby Plays Detective # Zigby's Jungle Vine # Zigby and Stink # Zigby and the Mango # Zigby and the Big Foot # Zigby's Team # Zigby's Wind Up Friend # Zigby's Kite # Zigby Goes Camping # Zigby the Builder # Zigby Plays Doctor # Zigby's Cake Factory # Zigby Looks After Bertie # Zigby's Racing Car # Zigby's Shortcut # Zigby and the Hiccups # Zigby and the Painting # Zigby's Swapping Day # Zigby and the Circus # Zigby the Superhero # Zigby and the Shooting Star # Zigby's Swimming Pool # Zigby's Band # Zigby's Magic Trick # Zigby and the Unicorn # Zigby and the Pineapple Pirates # Zigby and the Sleepyhead # Zigby's Washing Day # Zigby Misses Bertie # Zigby's Parrot # Zigby Surprises Bertie # Zigby Goes Green # Zigby's Scavenger Hunt # Zigby and the Midnight Snacker # Zigby and the Sandcastle # Zigby and the Dinosaur # Zigby Writes a Story # Zigby and the Present # Zigby's Collection # Zigby Makes a Game # Zigby Finds a New Hobby # Zigby's Costume Contest # Zigby's Lucky Star # Zigby's Mail Service # Zigby's Fix-It Shop # Zigby's Day Out # Zigby's Restaurant # Zigby's Sleepless Night # Zigby Loses a Hat # Zigby and the Tortoise Episode Plots English # Zigby Puts on a Play - Zigby decides to entertain everyone by putting on a play, but cannot decide whether to cast Vicky or Celeen as the heroine. # Zigby's Treasure Hunt - Zigby finds a treasure map and decides to follow it, but he didn't realize that it’s a map that Zara and Laurence have made up as part of a game. # Zigby Plays Detective - When Zara loses her favorite doll, Zigby starts an investigation and role plays being a detective. # Zigby's Jungle Vine - When Zigby looks after Celeen’s garden he accidentally lets her jungle vine grow way out of control. # Zigby and Stink - Zigby trots into trouble when he invites Stink the monkey to stay at his place. Life is so good there that Stink doesn't want to leave and Zigby has to think of a clever way to reunite him with his great monkey friends. # Zigby and the Mango - Zigby heads off in search of a mythical mango tree on a homemade boat vowing to return with a mountain of mangoes, but actually only returning with one. # Zigby and the Big Foot - Zigby mounts an expedition into the jungle to find The Big Foot, but discovers that the mythical beast was only made up by the mischievous monkeys. # Zigby's Team - Zigby discovers that Vicki is not good at soccer and that she is good at ballet. # Zigby's Wind Up Friend - Nobody has the time to play with Zigby so he invents a wind-up friend. # Zigby's Kite - It's a really good day for kite flying until McMeer accidentally gets lifted off into the jungle. # Zigby Goes Camping - Zigby forgets to take a flashlight on his camping trip and Zara can't sleep because she's afraid of the dark. Zigby is challenges to find a way to help Zara overcome her fear. # Zigby the Builder - McMeer's house gets flooded, so Zigby tries to find him new accommodation. # Zigby Plays Doctor - When Elle the elephant hurts her trunk, Zigby sets up a hospital on the island. Soon everyone is faking an illness in order to get the care and attention that the hospital provides. # Zigby's Cake Factory - McMeer's coconut cake recipe is so good that Zigby makes way too many and must store them. # Zigby Looks After Bertie - Bertie has a series of small misadventures which convince him the island is way too dangerous and that it's best not to leave the safety of his nest. Zigby tries to help Bertie find his confidence again. # Zigby's Racing Car - Zigby and the monkeys build some pedal racing cars and have a race. During the race, the monkeys end up in strife. Zigby has to decide whether to turn back and help them or to go on and win the race. # Zigby's Shortcut - Zigby finds a hot spring on the other side of a huge muddy swamp. He creates a short cut over the swamp using planks, but hasty work causes the planks to give way and everyone to fall into the stinky swamp. # Zigby and the Hiccups - Clem starts having hiccups and can no longer change color at will. Zigby must find a way to cure his hiccups. # Zigby and the Painting - Zigby offers to guard a secret painting Vicky is doing of Celeen, but accidentally wrecks it. When he tries to restore it, things just turn out worse. # Zigby's Swapping Day - Zigby invents the idea of swapping, but as the craze catches on, things get out of hand. # Zigby & the Circus - Zara trains caterpillars to do circus acts, but they spin cocoons and won’t be lured out again. Zara begins to use other bugs in the circus, but finds out that the caterpillars provide a delightful final act. # Zigby, Superhero - After Zigby decides to become a superhero, the jungle gang become dependant on him to solve all their big problems. Zigby has to figure out how to get some superhero help. # Zigby and the Shooting Star - It’s the season to see shooting stars late at night, but Zigby has all sorts of trouble getting Zara and Laurence to have a nap during the day so they can stay up late so they can see them too. # Zigby's Swimming Pool - Zigby creates his own private swimming pool but accidentally causes the waterhole to dry up. His friends cool off in his pool while Zigby finds the solution. # Zigby's Band - Zigby forms a band, but McMeer can’t find the right instrument to play. In a slapstick accident he discovers he’s good at percussion. # Zigby's Magic Trick - Zigby performs some magic tricks. Zigby decides to make an encore of McMeer disappearing. Nobody is more surprised than Zigby when McMeer really does go missing. # Zigby and the Unicorn - Laurence really wants to meet a real unicorn after reading about them in a story. Zigby goes to all ends to find Laurence a unicorn including dressing up as one himself. # Zigby and the Pineapple Pirates - Both Zigby and the monkeys separately stumble onto a field of pineapples. When the pineapples disappear, they all wrongly conclude that there are some pirates on the island. # Zigby and the Sleepyhead - Zigby wakes McMeer early so the three friends can get to a faraway place to watch the baby turtles hatch by midday, but McMeer is not at his best in the morning and the journey is really slow. # Zigby's Washing Day - Zigby decides to save time by washing all his pairs of pants at once. Trying to dry them all quickly, he hangs them up outside, but they all blow away, leaving Zigby stuck in his pyjamas. # Zigby Misses Bertie - Bertie gets hooked on ‘hidey-hole’, a game like golf, which he finds very safe and won't stop playing. Zigby has to find a way to get Bertie back to playing with his friends. # Zigby's Parrot - Bertie and Zigby make McMeer a surprise present for his birthday, but can they get him what he really wants - like a talking parrot friend like Zigby's? # Zigby Surprises Bertie - Zigby completely organizes a surprise birthday party even though Bertie says he doesn't want one. # Zigby Goes Green - When Zigby sets up a sporting match, a big fight breaks out between the red and blue teams. # Zigby's Scavenger Hunt - Zigby organizes a fun scavenger hunt. The monkeys turn to their advantage by swapping the lists and having everyone collect fruit for them. # Zigby and the Midnight Snacker - Zigby builds an amazing ant-house in the clearing so Zara and Laurence can have ant friends to play with. When food suddenly goes missing overnight, everyone suspects the newcomers, but it's not even the ants at all. # Zigby and the Sandcastle - Everyone is puzzled when Zara and Laurence's sandcastle disappears off the beach at night. Zigby begins to get to the source of the mystery, and everyone is surprised by the outcome of the answer. # Zigby and the Dinosaur - Zara is disappointed that she can’t even find a live dinosaur, so Zigby creates some evidence so that she can dig up dinosaur relics. However, it starts a craze, which soon gets out of hand. # Zigby Writes a Story - Zigby looks to his friends for inspiration for his upcoming story, but they all start acting really silly. # Zigby and the Present - Zigby decides that everyone on the island should participate in a big gift exchange. # Zigby's Collection - Everyone collects Kerfuffle flowers until all the pretty flowers have been taken from the wild. # Zigby Makes a Game - Zigby tries to help Laurence win a game, but he finds it harder than he first thought. He invents the game called 'Laurencing' which Laurence is sure to win. # Zigby Finds a New Hobby - Zigby encourages everyone on the island to try out a new hobby. All goes well until Celeen, Vicky and El have trouble choosing a good hobby, and Zigby has to save the day. # Zigby's Costume Contest - Zigby creates a costume competition on the island. McMeer donates something special of his own as a prize and is then desperate to win it back. # Zigby's Lucky Star - Everyone has seen a lucky shooting star except McMeer, so Zigby makes him a really fake one. McMeer now thinks he is invincible, and Zigby has to really confess in order to keep McMeer safe. # Zigby's Mail Service - Zigby starts a mail service on the island and soon becomes swamped by the number of letters and parcels he has to eventually deliver. # Zigby's Fix-It Shop - Zigby starts a fix-it service. He becomes so busy fixing things that he breaks a promise to Zara and Laurence. # Zigby's Day Out - Zigby goes off for the day to make a surprise for his best friends Bertie and McMeer, but they find it quite hard to have a fun day without Zigby around. # Zigby's Restaurant - Zigby helps McMeer start a restaurant, which is a great success thanks to the delicious meals Chef McMeer makes. But the restaurant’s popularity soon leads to a complete chaos. # Zigby's Sleepless Night - Zigby can’t get to sleep because a dripping tap in his kitchen is keeping him awake. Rather than fixing the problem he decides to go somewhere else and find another bed for the night. # Zigby Loses a Hat - When Zigby accidentally loses McMeer’s faithful hat, the island is turned upside down in order to find him a replacement. # Zigby and the Tortoise - Zigby goes to great lengths to protect his veggie patch from a veggie gobbler. He discovers that the veggies are being eaten by a friendly tortoise that Zigby mistook for a rock.